Sietske
Appearance EYES: Brown HAIR: Brown HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5'9", thin/gangly PLAY-BY: Maria Valverde FULL APPEARANCE: Sietske's hair falls in a loose wave down just past her shoulders, and is equally likely to be found down and loose or twisted up into a quick and messy bun. It’s a deep brown, touched here and there with natural almost-blonde highlights. Her eyes are a rich, deep brown with just enough of a hint of beige to match her hair, set deep and slightly down-turned beneath slender eyebrows with a delicate arch. She’s tall, in an ever-so-slightly stretched-out way -- the sort of tallness that speaks to youth, and recent growth, and a sort of incompleteness. Sooner or later, she’ll grow into her height. For now -- well, no. For now, she’s a shorter, slighter person who has been stretched to fill more space than she knows what to do with; her frame is spare, willowy, and often enough bending in on itself in the way of someone who’s trying to take up a little bit less space is prone to do. She’s feminine enough, with a few curves here and there, where curves would be expected, but she isn’t particularly fecund about it. Despite her height, her body isn’t really built for strength, though -- slim through the shoulders, and without that much in the way of muscle mass. Sure, Sietske knows how to dress practically, as a candidate. And sure, when she does, there’s nothing particularly remarkable about it -- her clothing fits, it’s appropriate for the work, sometimes a blouse is a nice color, that sort of thing. It’s when nobody’s expecting her clothing to have some particular purpose that her actual sense of style comes to play: her clothing becomes long and flowy, both tunics and skirts, with filmy layers and swingy hemlines. She is also perpetually dusted in freckles anywhere freckles could be dusted. Personality Sietske's family is actually High Reachian by blood, and Sietske was born at High Reaches, but she's got a bit of identity crisis thinking of herself as Fortian. They've been back at the new and very different High Reaches for a little while, and Sietske's trying to adjust. Becoming a Candidate has actually helped with that, letting her see the place from a different perspective — and because of the fact that while she does have dragonrider family that died, they didn't die from Threadfall, she's caught up in the childish thinking that Thread is an adventure rather than a very lethal menace. Naturally, Sietske is friendly, outgoing and optimistic; she tries to find the best in everything. She's also innocently nosy and the type of person who thinks that someone stand-offish, rude or misanthropic just needs to be taught how to be friends with someone, and tries to befriend even those who don't apparently like her. She thinks this is being friendly. Sometimes it just really is being annoying, which she may realize with time. Her name is pronounced 'Seet-skeh, or 'Seet-skay' depending on your accent, but friends have referred to her as 'Skeet' as well as the shorter 'Siet,' and her father often calls her the evolved-from-many-other-nicknames 'Sky.' As a hobby of sorts as well as an athletic pursuit she runs, making her an excellent person to need to deliver a note across the Weyrbowl in very little time. She's often found running off and trying to find excitement, something that gets her into more trouble than she should likely be getting into at her age, but she's often pretty good at talking or persuading her way back out of it. History FAMILY: V'say, rider of brown Echaeth SIGNIFICANT OTHER: None BIRTHPLACE: High Reaches Weyr HISTORY: TW: Death Born not from a flight exactly, but a successful weyrmating that happened to include flights, Sietske is the only child of brownrider V'say and greenrider Siestora. She never knew her mother very well, as Siestora died of flu when Sietske was only four, but she grew up as close to her father as a creche-raised weyrbrat could be. While she always figured she might Stand and Impress, Sietske was never one to simply wait around and attend classes, so after developing an interest in knitting from watching nannies in the brat caves, she attempted to get to know a Weaver and convince the man to teach her. Unfortunately, her timing was off: one, she was only nine turns old and too young, and two, she and her father were about to leave the area. After Golre's declaration of High Reaches as Peacekeepers, a just-ten-turn-old Sietske was swept up by her father to relocate to Fort. Resettling was difficult at first, but as a pragmatic-minded and eagerly extroverted child, Sietske settled in quickly enough and managed as well as a child in a Weyr under attack could (most of the tension and danger went over her head due to her age and natural optimism). At nearly thirteen she finally attached herself to a different Weaver journeyman and declared herself his apprentice, something which initially put him off but after several weeks won him over. Her apprenticeship at Fort went well, though Sietske often had trouble focusing on assignments when she was always trying to go off on little adventures. But a big adventure loomed: just short of a turn after Golre and Vizeth's deaths, V'say chose to transfer back home to High Reaches and bring his daughter along. Her mentor did not move with them, and instead gave Sietske the firelizard egg that hatched blue Makavi. At fifteen, her father's Echaeth suggested she become a Candidate at long last, which she has done, continuing to train in her craft around Candidacy requirements. Category:High Reaches Weyr (HR) Dragon Candidates Category:Candidates